


jinx!

by ao3sung



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, WhateverTheHeckJimIs!jisung, again idk if this is fluff, everyone say sungwoon best boss, i was watching the office the other day and jim and pam are SO CUTE, it's basically the office au, receptionist!daniel, this is nielsung as jim and pam, this was not proofread so im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3sung/pseuds/ao3sung
Summary: context: when someone gets jinxed, they're not allowed to talk unless they buy the person who jinxed them a can of cokejisung jinxes daniel. daniel accidentally confesses to jisung. there's no coke in the vending machine. cue both of their muffled screams.





	jinx!

**Author's Note:**

> i was working on this before the dating news came out and i really wanted to finish it so here you go!

anyone that's ever been to The One Company office can tell you one thing: it sucks. and anyone who works in the said company will admit that although they get things done, there's still no denying that it's a very boring job. confined in one room with 11 people, surrounded by gray-colored walls for 8 hours, five times a week can really take the soul out of somebody.

sungwoon, the head of a particular office branch in seoul, does his best in trying to lift up the spirits of his employees. although he often comes off as annoying and childish, anyone can see the genuineness in his eyes when he calls everyone in the conference room for a weekly "meeting." it's not really a meeting per se. rather than asking how their sales are doing and inquiring about finance reports, sungwoon uses these meetings to ask about how his employees are doing.

others, like jisung, might think that their boss is crossing the line with the meetings but they (jisung) won't say that out loud. nod and smile, love, jisung thinks as sungwoon blabbers on and on about how camaraderie in the workplace is very important. others, like jaehwan, wouldn't pay any attention at all. he'd bring his laptop in the conference room and continue working (or play solitaire, whichever he deems is more important). others like minhyun, would voice out their own opinion and sometimes even disagree with the things their boss would say. which is a no-no to seongwu ("kiss-ass," jaehwan would cough out not so subtly).

however, there is one thing that minhyun liked about sungwoon: being heartless when he needs to. when employees start slacking off and sungwoon notices that their attitude affects their company's performance, their desks would be clean by the end of the day.

because of the constant firing and hiring, their office now consists of more people who are fresh graduates. "young and fresh, like salads," sungwoon had chuckled to them when he yet again introduced a new face to the team, a tall kid named guanlin, if jisung remembered correctly.

it came as a surprise to everyone, however, when their old receptionist filed a resignation paper. "but you're so good at it!" sungwoon had all but thrown a tantrum for everyone to see. "frankly, mr. ha, i don't think anyone's dream is to become a receptionist," was the last thing their ex-receptionist had said.

"it has always been a childhood dream of mine to answer the phone and direct the person on the line to someone else!" said the man with bunny-teeth and broad shoulders while beaming. it has almost been a week without a receptionist in the office and it was already a MESS. at first, seongwu offered to temporarily be the one to answer the calls but he's already stacked with paperwork, and if sungwoon is being honest, he's not very good at it. even though sungwoon appreciates the initiative of his good friend and employee, he would much rather have someone to actually sit on the receptionist desk and attend to their visitors' inquiries.

so now, a week later, everyone is in the conference room again, sungwoon teary-eyed at the fact that the man beside him seems just as genuine as he is, and the man, daniel as he had introduced himself, looks at everyone and tries his best to remember who's who.

"everyone be kind to him, okay? and wish daniel good luck on his first day!" sungwoon smiles and clasped his hands, his tone akin to pre-school teachers talking to a bunch of children. everyone in the room gave a half-hearted 'good luck daniel', before standing up and leaving the room.

that day, daniel sits in front of his desk with one thing running through his head: _what in the FUCK am i supposed to be doing?_ he looked around the room and saw that one of his co-workers was looking at him directly. if this was a manhwa, there would be the word 'badum' written all over the page, however, daniel's blush is enough to compensate.

it didn't really help daniel when his co-worker stood up and went to him directly. _fuck he's onto me_, thought daniel, trying to look as composed as he can.

"hey uh. daniel, right?" the man in front of him asked. "my name's jisung. i'm in the marketing department along with that weirdo over there," he said, pointing his thumb to jaehwan who was just pouring glue over his hand. daniel tried not to look shocked and confused, but jisung must have noticed because he stifled a giggle. daniel looked back to jisung and thought, _oh damn. okay, that's cute._

"listen, you look a bit like you might shit yourself. just try to look as busy as you can. sungwoon loves that," jisung winks.

daniel managed to choke out a "yes, jisungie." to which jisung's eyes widen a bit. "dude, i'm older than you," he said ruffling daniel's head.

the day passes by quickly without daniel really noticing, busy as he is with looking busy and glancing over to the desk in front of him where jisung sits.

  
for some reason, daniel managed to stay in the company for 9 whole months. every time he thinks of quitting, he'll look over to the desk in front of him and suddenly all thoughts of resigning will dissipate.

with nine months of being a receptionist, it can get pretty boring very easily. luckily, daniel has mastered how to pass time quickly. gossiping with jisung about the most mundane things and making it seem like it's the most scandalous event, along with pulling pranks on their co-workers (read: jaehwan) are just some of his favorite pastimes. daniel has also befriended everyone in the office and he has been enjoying being with them a lot. although life in the office can be very monochromatic, much like the walls painted with all hues of grey, they make-do with what they have and have fun.

today, however, was one of their more normal days. sungwoon greeted all of them a good morning when he walked through the office door at exactly 9 am, gave them his usual pep talk and locked himself in his own office. everyone seemed busy today that daniel can't help but squirm in his seat. he doesn't really like it when the office gets too quiet, save for the tapping sounds of keyboards and the soft hum of their airconditioning.

daniel stole a glance at the person across him talking to a client on the telephone. daniel sighs. being a receptionist is relatively an easy job, once you get the hang of it. what's not easy for daniel, however, is the fact that for almost nine months, he has been harboring a crush on jisung. and the fact that he's forced to face jisung's direction for 8 whole hours every day, well let's just say daniel has mastered the act of toning down his squeals every time jisung does something cute. maybe it's because he looks up to jisung or maybe it's the fact that they spend too much time together. maybe it's because they understand each other too well and they just click together too easily. or maybe it's just because jisung, is jisung.

as daniel's zoning out for a good three minutes, his eyes turn to focus to the desk beside jisung. jaehwan, as usual, was doing something very unusual. daniel couldn't really see well, with jaehwan's desktop blocking most part of his desk, but it looks like jaehwan was lining up his bobblehead collection.

distracted by jaehwan, daniel doesn't notice (he tried really hard not to notice please give him some credit) jisung getting up from his desk and stretching. he's been busy with a client that he hasn't had time to move from his spot for about 40 minutes. he looks over to where the receptionist is and saw him looking towards jaehwan's desk. jisung smirks, _ah._

jisung went in front of daniel's desk and daniel wills his face not to go red just from the close proximity that they have.

"okay, hear me out. we convince him that bobble heads are used by witches-" starts jisung slowly and quietly.

"-and they can be used as voodoo dolls," daniel continues, looking at jisung seriously.

"and they can be used as voodoo dolls," jisung repeats, "that's actually brilliant niel-ah!"

daniel leaned backwards to his chair and folded his arms, amusement evident on his face. "god, when shakespeare-sunbaenim said 'great minds think alike' he really wasn't joking," daniel sighs, eyes crinkling into a smile.

jisung snorted, "niel-ah... there's so many wrong things with that one sentence. i don't even know where to start!"

"but hyung! we really click together, right? it's like we have one brain or something," daniel exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

jisung let out a dramatic gasp and said, "oh my god you're right. and all the times we finish each other's-"

"-sandwiches," both of them said at the same time.

and in unison again they both exclaimed, "jinx!"

but jisung was too fast in yelling "jinx again!"

a cough comes from beside them where jihoon from finance and woojin from the research department were photocopying some documents. "eh these hyungs! when are you two getting married? right woojinie!" jihoon snorted at the scene he had just witnessed. woojin puts his arms around jihoon and laughed with him.

"god, one of these days jisung-hyung and daniel-hyung are really going to dethrone the two of you as the cutest but also the most annoying couple in the office," says daehwi rolling his eyes. this made the jihoon and woojin shut up and go back to work. "this is why office romance should be banned," minhyun shook his head, still focused on the report he's working on, "we almost always get nothing done."

"loosen up your tight ass hwang," seongwu laughs. "or let me do it for you," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

as the rest of them keep bickering, jisung scoffs playfully. "office romance? please niellie and i here are the office pranksters. we're partners-in-crime and we're the best at it, right?" jisung turns to daniel, his eyes creasing and lips turning into a smile. "okay, buy me coke now," he says.

"but hyung-" daniel starts before jisung cuts him off. "kang daniel, you do remember how jinx works right?" jisungs asks, his tone challenging daniel.

"yes but-" daniel whines. "no, kang daniel. you cannot, and i can't stress this enough, CANNOT, talk under any circumstances. unless, of course, you buy me a can of coke." jisung enthusiastically explained.

daniel sighed defeatedly and motioned jisung to follow him to their office vending machine. it wasn't a long walk from daniel's desk to their office's small breakroom where the vending machine was but for daniel it felt like an eternity. he cannot take his eyes off on the man leading him, twirling and laughing and teasing him along the way. jisung was too caught up in the thought of drinking free cola to see how daniel was looking at him.

when they reached the vending machine, daniel looked at jisung as if saying, "i really have to do this?" to which jisung's reply was him putting his hands behind his back and motioning daniel to go on. again, daniel sighs, reaching towards his pocket to find some spare coins. he pauses his hands when he was about to put the coins to the vending machine and again spared a glance at jisung who was watching him with a smile on his lips. "daniel's buying me a soda! daniel's buying me a soda!" jisung sing-song.

_if only jisung-hyung wasn't this cute_, daniel thought to himself.

SOLD OUT, was what the machine showed when daniel finally put his coins and punched the right button. daniel whipped his head towards jisung, eyes widening and mouth turning to an 'o'.

"ohoho! kang daniel! it's sold out! that has never happened before in the history of jinx! it must be your lucky day, huh?" jisung teased again, showing no remorse towards daniel who still isn't speaking.

daniel mouthed the word, "hyung," and tried his best to puppy eyes his way out of his jinx. jisung only replied with a wave of a hand saying, "don't do that. i can practically hear you whining. plus, you looking cute isn't going to affect me anymore, after all of the other times you did it."

it took daniel all his will not to blush upon hearing his hyung's statement and when they got back to their respective desks, still no soda can in jisung's possession and daniel feeling like ariel from the little mermaid when ursula stole her voice, daniel noticed something unusual on jaehwan's desk.

instead of the two bobbleheads that jaehwan put up earlier, there were now nine other bobbleheads on his desk.

_oh my god. he's got one bobblehead for every employee inside the office,_ was the first thought that came to daniel's mind,

_i have to tell jisung hyung,_ was the second.

after standing up again to grab jisung to lead him in the breakroom, does daniel realize again that he was still un-jinxed.

"huh? what's that?" jisung teased. "you want to tell me something?" and as expected of daniel, the only response he got was a childish glare.

daniel was frustrated. he does pride himself of having strong self-control but when he's in a situation like this, where he can't talk and his office crush keep on testing his patience, daniel feels like he's going to lose his mind. this apparently shows in daniel's face because jisung's eyes glinted in a way that somehow translates to, "i'm gonna annoy the hell out of you."

daniel feels like passing out as he slid down the floor.

"my, my, niellie. it really looks like you have something to tell me," jisung snickered even more when daniel just sighs and rolls his eyes at him.

"c'mon niel-ah, you know you can tell me anything right?" jisung snorts, moving to sit beside the younger's side. however, jisung noticed the sudden shift in daniel's eyes and stopped laughing immediately. the way daniel is looking at him is making jisung feel like someone has just opened a door somewhere in his mind. he's so close to putting a name on it but he can't. "hey," he called out, reaching for daniel's hand.

jisung had expected daniel to cry out of frustration. he expected daniel to curse at him, hit him lightly maybe. he expected daniel to whine and bug him to stop playing jinx because he knows how much daniel hates not being able to talk. what he doesn't expect was-

"i'm in love with you," was daniel's mumbled response.

"WHAT?" jisung almost shouts and retracts his hands from daniel, like he had just been burnt.

daniel's eyes widen at how jisung reacted and quickly grabbed a pen from his chest pocket and scribbled on his hand, "i can't talk right now. i'm still jinxed," and left, leaving a very confused and startled jisung to sit there and call out, "wh- kang daniel come back here!"

left alone sitting on the cold breakroom floor, jisung panics. not because one of his best friends had just confessed to him but because, "THERE'S NOT A SINGLE FUCKING CAN OF COKE IN THIS STUPID VENDING MACHINE!!" he said, standing up and holding his head. jinyoung, who had just opened the door to their mini breakroom calls a soft, "uhh, hyung?"

"it's just- gah! knowing him, he won't talk to me unless he bought coke but there's none! how the fuck is there no coke? and today out of all days too!" jisung says, rubbing his temples. he looks at jinyoung.

now, jinyoung doesn't really know what's happening with his co-worker but he figures that he better respond quickly before jisung becomes insane. "hyung if you really want a coke that bad, you know you can just buy outside right?" jinyoung says carefully, afraid that jisung might breakdown.

jisung throws his hands up and didn't notice when jinyoung flinched, surprised by his sudden action. "of course! you're a genius jinyoungie!" jisung exclaimed, already moving towards the door. "happy to help hyung," he heard jinyoung call out.

on the receptionist's desk rests the head of daniel. it's time for them to pack up and leave the office but jisung still hasn't come back. he left in a hurry just after daniel, whose face was the shade of a cherry tomato, had gone back to his seat. all of jisung's belongings were still on his desk so when sungwoon asked daniel if he could wait for jisung to come back because, "you two are close, right?" daniel can do nothing but nod. he wished everyone who passed by his desk a goodnight and waited for jisung to come back.

jaehwan was the last of his officemates to leave the room, calling out a taunting, "kang daniel~ don't be scared when you hear them speak," followed by his laugh. daniel screamed out, "kim jaehwan!" and nothing followed after that.

everything was quiet for a moment when everyone had gone away, save for the clock that was the only sound that accompanied daniel. the receptionist can't help but think back to what happened earlier in the breakroom. oh man. that was fucking embarrassing, daniel thought as he slumped his head against his desk. his mind kept replaying the way jisung teased him. he really doesn't know what came over him to confess after months of pining (staring) at his coworker. but the way jisung looked when he did confess was something daniel wishes he could forget. jisung looked so shocked and- disgusted?

_maybe hyung hates me now, daniel groans, banging his head once on his table. maybe he'll resign beause of me. maybe i should resign-_

"hey," said a familiar voice.

when daniel lifted his gaze, jisung was already standing in front of him. "hyung-," he started.

"here's that stupid dumb-fuck of a soda," jisung says not looking at him as he hands daniel the cola can.

oh right, daniel mused. i was jinxed.

for daniel, it was so like jisung to go out of his way to actually buy a soda elsewhere instead of just calling off their little joke.

when jisung didn't feel daniel budge, he finally looked at him. "take the can, pay me, then give it back to me," he said slowly, "so the jinx can stop." and daniel, not wanting to waste any more time, did just as what he was told.

jisung was the first one to speak when he had received the can from daniel. "hey."

"uh, hey, hyung," daniel coughed out, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"i missed you," jisung quietly said.

"i've missed you too, hyung. you were gone for almost three hours. it's a miracle sungwoon-hyung didn't fire you," daniel said trying to keep their conversation light.

"yeah, well. i'm the best asset of this company," jisung smiled.

daniel doesn't know what to say, what to do or where to look. he doesn't want it to be awkward between the two of them. having a crush on his officemate aside, jisung was his best friend, and he values their friendship immensely.

"hey daniel, about earlier," jisung started.

_oh fuck._

"oh fuck," daniel sighed, as if he was preparing for the end of the world.

jisung looked at him, confusion written all over his face, "what?"

"um, i mean. hyung. that- if it bothers you im so sorry. you can just forget about it. it was a spur of the moment kind of thing and... i don't know why i even did that haha," daniel finished, wringing his hands.

jisung leaned his whole body on daniel's desk. "so, what you're saying is it doesn't matter?"

"i mean-"

"even if i say that i feel the same way about you?" jisung asked, voice noticeably quieter than before,

"huh?" daniel looked at jisung, dumbfounded.

jisung rolls his eyes and muttered under his breath, _of course he's an idiot._ he paused before saying, "i like you too. dumbass."

"oh."

"yeah. OH. now come on it's getting late and im hungry," jisung offered his hand to daniel.

"hyung wait," he pauses, unsure of what to say. he hesitates, looking at his hands instead of jisung. "hyung. i really, really like you," he says finally looking up to jisung.

for a moment, jisung's face was unreadable, keeping a poker face which just makes daniel's beating heart even more erratic.

"me too, niel-ah," jisung finally smiles. he moves towards daniel and hugged him. "kang daniel, i can feel your heartbeat. you must really like me that much, huh?" jisung smirks as he whispered in daniel's ear, not missing the chance to tease the younger.

"i really do," daniel mumbled, burying his face further in the crook of jisung's neck.

  
for some reason, daniel managed to stay in the office for a whole year. sungwoon is still the same loud, supportive, often childish, boss. jaehwan is still the same employee who seems to always do anything BUT his work (but still manages to be the top employee. daniel thinks it's because jaehwan is secretly a genius. jisung thinks it's witchcraft). and the office, still the same gray-walled room.

there were times of course that he'd daydream of quitting and pursuing his real passion which was dancing. a desk job at one of the most boring offices can really take the soul out of someone. sure, life in the office can be very monochromatic but for daniel, only one look at the man situated in the desk in front of him is enough for everything to burst into colors.

**Author's Note:**

> as ive mentioned in the beginning, this is what ive been working on and i really wanted to finish it as it is and not change the characters. i do respect daniel and jihyo and im very happy that they both have each other!! that being said, i do think i'll stop writing nielsung from now on! also i might stop writing for months bc im starting univ again next week ;___; anyway! come talk to me @neiIsung on twt! (might have to change my @ now lol ksksksks)


End file.
